The present invention relates to a tool which can be used to lift microwave ovens and other appliances and cabinets.
Oftentimes appliances, such as microwave ovens, are positioned, in a kitchen, above a range or cooktop and are secured in that position by removable threaded fasteners, for example directly to a wall of the room or to adjacent cabinets. However, in order to install and remove the microwave oven, it typically has been required that at least two people be involved in the operation, with one person lifting and supporting the microwave oven, while the other person secures or removes the threaded fasteners. Because of the limited space available for two people to be working on the same appliance, and because of the awkward positioning of the appliance directly above another appliance, installing and removing the microwave oven can be costly, time consuming and has the potential for causing damage to the appliances or injury to the installers.
Lifting tools are known for lifting and positioning various items such as cabinets, however, typically these lifting devices are supported directly on the floor and require a clear space beneath the item being lifted and positioned in place, which cannot occur when the item is an item such as a microwave oven being installed or removed from above another appliance, such as a range or cooktop.